The Aftermath
by XxRofLxX
Summary: Amu has a child named Midori. I'll let you decide who the father will be. There's something special with her and her best friend Kaori. Their Kyara Nari has more powers than any other Kyara Nari out there. That's why wants them.
1. Introduction

Hi it's me Kei-chan and I have been itching to write this story for weeks but I never got the time until today! So now, ON WITH THE STORY!

----------------------

**Meet Midori**

Hi! My name is _______ (Any family name of any of the boys you like to be with Amu) Midori and I am in junior high. My mother is Hinamori Amu and my father is _______.

I have a Shugo Chara named Keitorin whom I call Kei-chan because her name is such a mouth full and who is also an anime freak and has a temper problem. So as much as possible I don't like to chara change because I am known to be a sweet, kind, disciplined girl who is the favorite of most teachers and has a fanclub because of it.

In my class there are only two people who know and have Shugo Charas. Me and my best friend Mashiro Kaori whose mom is my mother's best friend, Mashiro Rima. Her Shugo Chara is Hana a sweet, shy, elegant girl. The exact opposite of Kaori.

I have no interest in boys and neither does Kaori . We are independent, popular girls who don't need love in our lives or so we thought.

Before I forget to mention this, let me tell you that our family owns a multi-trillion business here in Japan. Plus the income of my mom who is an actress/ singer. I have no idea what her income is and I'm sure it is very big.

Kaori is also a trillion yen baby but less than us.

This story is about me and Kaori's dilemma in our daily lives, with boys, fanboys, school, and the such.

------------------

This chapter is just an introduction and I think my chapters are gonna be longer hopefully for all you readers out there.

And yes I'm including myself in my story besides I am an anime freak and I do have a temper problem, usually.

Please R and R. But first,

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara. If I did I would be in heaven!

Bye for now!

-Kei-chan


	2. 1st Day of High School Mayhem

Hey everybody! It's Kei-chan again. I thought of doing a twilight fanfic but I can't decide if I should. Please tell me if I should or shouldn't please! Arigatou gozaimasu! And if I'm not creative please just tell me and have suggestions on what I should call Midori's and Kaori's Kyara Nari.

**Note**: I'm changing college to junior high and Kei's sign is a cross and Hana's is a little pink slipper.

**Extra info**: Kei is also a magnificent singer and that is her main talent and she is very independent and is not afraid to say what's on her mind. Hana is a great dancer (her main talent) and is very shy at certain times like around a boy.

**And:** I decided that Nagehiko will be Kaori's Dad so now her name is now Fujisaki Kaori. And, Nadeshiko and Nagehiko are two different people and they are really twins.

**First Day of Junior High Mayhem**

**Midori's POV:**

"Midori, Midori! MIDORI!!" a loud scream woke me up this morning. "MI-DO-RI!" it screamed again. I realized it was Keitorin trying to wake me up.

"Ah, Kei-chan. Ohayou…" I said still sleepy. "Midori wake up! You don't want to be late for your first day of junior high, do you?" she said.

"OMG! I forgot. Is oka-san awake, How about Ran-neechan or Miki-neechan or how about Suu-neechan or Dia-neechan?" I asked urgently.

Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia-neechan are my mother's charas and they usually feel like big sisters to me, so I call them –neechan.

"Yes everybody's awake Midori." Kei-chan said. "Ah! I've gotta hurry." I said panicked.

"Your mother already prepared your breakfast and I already prepared your clothes!" Kei-chan said proudly.

"Arigatou Kei" I said heading to the bathroom. I put on my clothes, brushed my teeth, combed my hair and put on just a little makeup.

I rushed downstairs right after with Kei right behind me.

"Ohayou!" me and Kei called. "Ohayou, Midori" said my mother "Today, the neesan's will go with you okay?"

"Hai!" I said grabbing some toast and juice. "Itekimasu!" I shouted. "Let's go!" I told Kei, Ran-neechan, Miki-neechan, Suu-neechan and Dia-neechan.

We went to the Mashiro residence which was just two houses away from us.

I rang the door bell and Auntie Rima opened it "Ohayou." I said "Ohayou Midori-san, Kaori will be here in just a minute. Kaori! Midori is here for you!" she called.

Kaori came running down the stairs with Hana and Kusukusu-neechan right behind her. "Ohayou, Midori" she said. "Is it okay if Kusukusu-neechan will come with us?" she asked. "Yes of course, Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia-neechan are here too." I said pointing to them.

Kusukusu immediately flew over to them and they started chatting together.

"Let's go." I said. Kaori nodded her head and we were off.

We walked to school chatting happily.

"Nee, Midori do you know about that new ice cream shop just a few blocks away from Seisho Junior High?" Kaori asked me. "Yeah, let's go after school okay?" I responded.

We arrived at school a few minutes after that conversation..

"Midori, you have to stay close to us at all times. Your teacher is an old friend of your mother and she is also the former star Hoshina Utau. So if there's an emergency she'll send you out. She's very familiar with Kusukusu and the rest of us. The principal was also a close friend of you and Kaori's mother." Dia-neechan said to me and Kusukusu said the same to Kaori.

We entered the main campus and all eyes turned on us.

"It's the daughter of Hinamori Amu, the singer you adore." A girl whispered to her friend.

"Why does this always happen to me? Sure my mother's a singer but it's very annoying to have other people talk about me that way." I thought out loud. "Calm down, they'll stop in a few weeks." Kaori said try to calm me down.

A woman with long golden hair approached us. She suddenly flung herself at me and Kaori.

"KAWAII!" she squealed. "Ano…" Kaori said awkwardly (A/N: is that a word?) "I haven't seen you in years! You've both grown so much." She said. I could feel glares and confusion all around. I was confused too.

"Do they know Souma-sensei?" a girl asked her friend beside her "I suppose" her friend answered

"Ano… who are you?" I asked. She straightened up and put her hands on her hips. "Have you both forgotten you own Auntie Utau?" she asked very loudly, enough volume to let the whole crowd gasp with surprise including me, Kei, Kaori and Hana.

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Kusukusu, haven't you told them about me?" she asked quietly and almost breaking down into tears.

"Yes we have but they somehow forgot after all this time." Miki said. "Miki's right they haven't seen you in about eight years!" Ran said.

The bell suddenly rang and an announcer was heard on speaker, "All freshmen please gather in the auditorium."

"You should go. You'll be in my class so I'll definitely see you later." Auntie Utau said and walked away.

"Let's go Midori." Kei said to me. "Un. Ikuyou Kaori" I said and we both started walking to the auditorium.

**In the Auditorium:**

"Welcome all you freshmen of Seisho Junior High. I am your principal, Souma Kukai." A brown haired man announced on stage.

"First I would like to say this year we have many fresh new talents and two girls that passed the entrance exam with a perfect score. Those two are, please come up on stage, Hinamori (I'll use that from now so that it will be easier for introductions and the like) Midori and Fujisaki Kaori." Everybody started clapping. Kaori and I got on stage. We bowed and got off

"Alright I will introduce your teachers. Class 1-A your homeroom teacher will be my wife Souma Utau." The golden haired woman from earlier stepped forward and bowed.

"Eh!? They're married?" I whispered to Kaori. "It seems like it." She whispered back.

The principal finally stopped after saying the names of all the teachers. "Please look at the main bulletin board for your class assignments. After that head to your classrooms, your homeroom teachers will be there waiting. Then pick your seats and introduce yourself to your other new classmates. And finally you can have the rest of the day off. You may wander the school grounds, get to know the others or slack off. That is all" he said. Then he gave a thumbs up and a flashy grin at us and got off the stage.

"Hey isn't he a nice principal?" I told Kaori. "Yeah he seems kinda preppy and not the type my mother would befriend." Kaori said and laughed.

Everybody suddenly got up and walked to the main bulletin board which was supposed to be near the entrance. Me and Kaori were Class 1-A just like Auntie Utau said.

We walked to our classrooms in complete awkward silence. "Nee~ Midori what do you think will happen this year?" Kaori asked me. "I don't know, but this year I wanna fall in love." I said. "Me too. It would be nice for a change." Kaori answered.

The silence continued. I started thinking, _what do I really want to happen this year?_ I wondered.

I was in such a daze that I bumped into someone. "Gomenasai!" I apologized quickly. "No it's my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going." The boy I bumped into said.

"Hi. I'm Takahashi Keiichi Class1-A. And you're…" he said. "O-Oh. I'm Hinamori Midori, Class 1-A too." I replied. "Guess we'll be classmates then." He said. "Yeah" I said then he walked away.

"Ooh. That boy was kinda cute wasn't he?" Kaori cooed. "Shut up!" I said and we continued walking.

We arrived at our classroom. We stepped inside and there were only about 15 students there.

The bell rang and we all took our seats. Auntie Utau came in and greeted us. We greeted her too.

"Okay first, I know you've noticed that there are only fifteen students here. That is because this is a special class that consists of the smartest freshmen here." She said suddenly she stiffened and said "Shit" under her breath. "Midori, Kaori, go." She said.

We quickly got the memo. There were lots of X eggs approaching and we had to stop them.

We were about to run outside when the speaker was turned on.

"Hinamori Midori and Mashiro Rima please report to the front ground." The principal said hastily and switched off the speaker again.

Me and Kaori quickly went to the front ground only to see about 50 X eggs and a man with a skateboard trying to round them up. "Midori, Kaori, Kyara Nari!" Kukai-san said.

"Hai! Atashi no kokoro ANROKU!" me and Kaori said. It was bright and a strong feeling overwhelmed me.

When the light died down I was wearing a sky blue mini skirt with a white sleeveless and a sky blue vest over it. Attached to my ear was a sky blue microphone. (You know those little wireless microphones that you attach to your ear and then it goes down to your mouth) On my head there was sky blue headband that was barely visible and on it was a cross.

Kaori was wearing baby pink pants that went down to right above her ankles and were kinda loose. Her top was like a loose pink exercise top. (I know I'm not very creative ) And her brown hair was tied in a neat ponytail. On the ponytail was a little pink slipper.

"KYARA NARI, CROSS MIRAGE!" I shouted "KYARA NARI DANCING STAR!" (Man that sucks) Kaori shouted.

"Siren's Song!" I shouted. A bunch of notes appeared and attacked the X eggs. It hit about five of them and those five got cleansed.

"Kukai-san I don't know how long we can keep this up. Utau-san said she couldn't help." Kaori said to Kukai.

"It's okay, your mothers are coming." Kukai said. "What!?" me and Kaori said together.

Our mothers arrived shortly after we screamed that. "Kusukusu!" Rima-san said. "Ran!" my mother said.

They both Kyara Nari right away. "Tightrope Dancer!" Rima-san said. Ropes tied all the X eggs together and my mother shouted "NAGTIBU HAATO ni ROKU ON! OPEN HAATO!" There was a brilliant light and all the X eggs were cleansed.

We all untransformed or whatever you call it. "Go back to class" all the grown-ups said. "Hai…" me and Kaori said.

We ran back to class and burst through the door panting and sweating.

"Take your seat, Midori, Kaori." Utau-san said. "Hai!" we said.

The day went on without any events. Utau-san told us to tell her what happened after class after that we just walked around the school where we met a girl there she looked very familiar.

"Hello my name is Fujisaki Kahoko. I am a sophomore here. I am also your cousin Kaori." she said. "Oh! I remember mother telling me I have a cousin here." Kaori said. "That must be you!" "Yep. My mother, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, is the older sister of your father, Fujisaki Nagehiko." She said.

We made friends with her. And she showed us around the school.

That was it for the day. We went homeand fell asleep

(Yawn) I'm so sleepy. Sorry if this chapter really sucks I'm just so sleepy. Please R and R. Good Night… (I fall asleep)

**Midori:** Kei-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara. Only me, Kaori, Keitorin (My chara) Hana, Kahoko and Keiichi.

Bye every on

-Kei-chan


	3. SCC

Hi! I know lately, I haven't updated so forgive me!

**P.S: **Kahoko knows about charas and has one named Sakura; Kyara Nari; Orchestral Fantasy; Main point playing instruments.

**And: I decided that there will be no such thing as Tadase in my story. He moved to America and never came back okay? Sorry Tadase lovers. But maybe I'll make him guest star on one of Rima's Talk Shows. (Yes she's a talk show host)**

-X-X-X-

**SCC**

"Hurry Midori! Run for it! I think it's after you!" shouted Kaori. Then she got sucked into the darkness. Here I am running for my life.

I was running from a thousand X eggs. Nobody could help me. All the grown-ups were out cold. Kahoko, Kaori and Keiichi got sucked in the darkness. I was the only one left, running for my life. _How did I get into this mess?_

**Flashback: Last Night:**

"And our campus queen is… Hinamori Midori!" Kukai announced. _Great, just great. Me, a freshman, campus queen?! Hilarious! Besides, I don't like being the center of attention, it makes me feel weird._

It's been three weeks since the start of school and today was Start of the year Prom. There was this thing called campus queen voting. And the campus queen would be like the student body president. (They didn't have a student council). And yours truly was voted campus queen.

"Go on stage Midori." Kaori and Kahoko urged me. "No, I am not getting on that stage! Please no, don't make me do this." I pleaded.

Just then, Kei chara changed with me. "I will get you for this." I mumbled. I reluctantly got on the stage. "You can do it, Midori." Utau, who is aware of my condition, said.

I finally reached center stage and I stood beside Kukai. I faced him; I didn't dare look at the crowd.

Luckily, I didn't chara change, yet. Kukai placed a crown on my head, and Utau gave me a pure gold stick with real jewels and rubies (A/N: I forgot what it's called). I stared at it in amazement. Utau-san is rich, I know, but not this rich!

"How about a duet?" a guy from the crowd shouted. "That's right, duet!" Kukai said.

"No." I and Utau-san said sternly. That's when the crowd started chanting, "Duet! Duet! Duet!" over and over again. "Fine." I grumbled. Utau did the same. "Go Kyara Nari first." Kukai whispered. We nodded and got off the stage. "Let's let them change for a while." He announced.

Me and Utau went backstage. "Oh, I haven't introduced you yet to my charas." Then I saw three charas behind her. She pointed to one that looked like devil. "This is Iru. Then the one that looks like an angel is Eru. And the one who looks like me is Tsuki." She said. "Hey" said Iru. "Hello, I am Eru, the chara of Utau-chan." said Eru. "Hi! Hi! I'm Tsuki the singing chara of Utau-chan!" Tsuki said happily.

"Right, introductions are over, let's Kyara Nari." Utau said. I agreed. "WATASHI NO KOKORO ANROKU!" we both said.

The light was really, really bright. I think the crowd could have even seen it.

When the light died down, I was in Kyara Nari. Utau was wearing her Kyara Nari too. (Imagine Dark Jewel with instead of a diamond with an X, a microphone)

"KYARA NARI BRILLIANT STAR!" Utau said. "KYARA NARI CROSS MIRAGE" I said.

-X-X-X-

**Meanwhile: Nobody's POV:**

The light from their Kyara Nari was shining from backstage. So the crowd started to wonder what was happening. "Calm down every one. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Kukai said trying to clam things down. Then "KYARA NARI BRILLIANT STAR!" and "KYARA NARI CROSS MIRAGE" were heard.

Kaori slapped her head. Kahoko slapped her head. So did Kukai. "That was nothing. Promise." Kukai said. The crowd was getting noisy. "Shut the fuck up!" Kukai shouted. The crowd quieted down but Kukai realized his mistake. "Oops" he mumbled. "Yeah. Oops indeed." a voice said from behind him.

Amu, Nadeshiko and Rima were behind him, giving him death glares.

"Amu, Rima, Nadeshiko, what are you three doing here?" Kukai asked. "I came to see my daughter win her award thingy." Amu replied still giving a death glare. "And we tagged along." Rima said.

"I'm here too!" a long-haired boy called from where Kaori and Kahoko were standing. "And of course, Nagi came as well." Rima said.

"We won't let you teach our kids bad words without being punished." Nadeshiko said cracking her hands.

Just then Utau and Midori came from back stage. "Utau!" Amu squealed. "Amu!" Utau squealed back. Then the two ran to each other and hugged. "I haven't seen you in a really long time." Utau said. "Me too." Utau replied. "Saved" Kukai mumbled.

Midori looked at her mother and teacher then sweat-dropped. She glanced at the audience and stiffened. _Shoot! I looked at the audience. So many… Getting scared. _Midori thought. Then Kukai placed his hand over Midori "Get over your stage fright issue. It's weird." Kukai mumbled.

"Kukai…" Amu said.

"Um…We really shouldn't keep the crowd waiting." Kukai said. We looked at the crowd.

They were wide-eyed and some had their mouths open. "Right. Let's do it." Midori and Utau said.

"This is a song I recently wrote and will be one of the singles of Hinamori Amu later on this year. So you all get a little preview." Utau told the crowd. And with that, the song started.

**Wild Eyes**

**Utau:**

Akai shizuku nijimu kuchibiru ni  
Fuwari nageki no kiri furete yuku  
Sora ni ukabu kagami utsukushiku  
Haruka yoru no kanatatera shiteru  
**Midori:  
**Furi sosogu amata no hoshi ni omoi hasete  
Shimeyaka ni fukai kizuna no ito  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku musubu  
**Utau and Midori:**  
Ruri iro ni kagayaku kira no hitomi  
Yami yori no tsukai ni tozasarete mo  
Tsunaida yume no hashi dare mo ubae nai kara  
Mugen no ashita utsushite  
**Midori:**  
Ayashi hikari hanatsu narukami ni  
Amai kotoba no mitsu kaori tatsu  
Hisoka kuroi koyuku shinobi yoru  
Kane ga yukiba motome umeki dasu  
**Utau:**  
Seisou no nagare ni kakusu yuganda wana  
Tsuya yaka ni surudoi kiba wo muku  
Meguru meguru higeki  
**Utau and Midori:**  
Tamayuma ni kie yuku minawa no you ni  
Hakanai toki tadoru unmei nara  
Kumori naki yaiba kakage kiyoi uta tsumugu  
Yuzurenu mirai no tame  
**Utau:**  
Asai nemuri tsuduku reimei ni  
Hitori inori komete ori ageta  
Namida aoi kumo ni kizamarete  
Itoshi anata no kage oikakeru  
**Midori:**  
Nikushimi no honoo uzumaku kono chijou de  
Kegare naki kokoro tsuranuiteku  
Atsuki atsuki chikai  
**Utau and Midori:**  
Ruri iro ni kagayaku kira no hitomi  
Yami yori no tsukai ni tozasarete mo  
Tsunaida yume no hashi yuukyuu ni tsuduri yuku  
Kanaderu kiseki kitto...

(.com/watch?v=5ixroEJcf0U) (A/N: Just imagine it's two different voices… sorry really like this song)

The song ended and the crowd burst into clapping and whooping. We went down the stage.

**Midori's POV:**

My mother hugged me. "Oh, Midori, I'm so proud of you! If only your father was here to see now." Mother said. "Too bad he's in Australia right now having a violin concert." (Guess you all know who the father I want to be is. ^-^)

Having a dad who's out all the time, a mom who is almost never around and who sings and manages the company is not easy. Plus being labeled as rich kid or popular kid all my life is not so nice.

"Don't un-transform just yet; I want to let you try something. Come let's go outside." Mother whispered to me and led me, Kaori, Rima, Utau, Kukai, Nagehiko, Nadeshiko and Kahoko outside.

"Midori, say Fire's song and think of fireworks, ok?" Oka-san told me. I knew this has something to do with my special power or something. I complied with her anyways.

I thought of brilliant fireworks and said "Fire's song!" and as if by instinct I raised my hands up to the sky. Then fireworks filled the sky. My hands were glowing bright red.

Light engulfed me and when the light died down, my Kyara Nari was different. It was flaming not literally. It was just really red, like fire. The edges of my top were layered and my skirt was too.

Was this my power?

The sound of the fireworks caught the attention of the student inside the hall. The whole school came pouring out from the school doors. "Song's Illusion!" Utau said. I guess that must be an illusion to prevent the other students from seeing us.

I was caught up in the bliss of the sweet fireworks; I didn't notice Keiichi was standing next to me.

"Cross Mirage huh?" he said. Everyone was surprised.

"Let me introduce myself. Takahashi Keiichi. And this is Kai." He said pointing to a chara nobody noticed. Kai had wild red hair and an electric guitar was hanging from his shoulders. His symbol was an electric guitar.

He strummed his guitar and said. "Yoo-hoo! I'm Kai. Pleased to meet you. Me and Keiichi's Kyara Nari is Rock 'n' Roll Maniac." (crappy again. Sigh) "I'm Keitorin, but you can call me Kei. Everybody does." Kei said from inside me. "I'm Hana (Give slight bow) Pleased to meet you." Hana said.

"Ran!"

"Miki!"

"Su~desu!"

"Dia!"

"Iru!'

"Eru!"

"Tsuki!"

"Temari!"

"Rizumu!"

"Kusukusu!"

"Daichi!"

"Sakura!"

"That's all the charas. Oh, wait Midori's Dad has a chara named Yoru. He looks like a cat." Oka-san said.

"Midori, I think you should stop the fireworks now." Nadeshiko-san pointed out. I looked at my hands, they glowing brighter than before and they were a little hot. "Right."

I concentrated on making the fireworks stop. Then I lowered my hands. They stopped glowing, but my hands were scorching hot.

"Ouch!" I cried. Then I untransformed. Kei patted me on the back. "Midori, what's wrong?" Keiichi asked me. "My hands are hot and they hurt!" I wailed.

**Nobody's POV:**

"That's what you get when you play with fire. Tsk tsk. Kids these days." Nagehiko said. Rima slapped him on the back. "Be nice!" she shouted. Then Nadeshiko slapped his arm.

"What was that for?!" Nagehiko asked. "You're my brother!" Nadeshiko laughed.

"Wahh! Hounto? AMU-CHII!" a familiar voice called out from behind them. The grown-ups turned around and saw a long brown haired girl running to them. "Yaya!" the grown-ups screamed.

They all went into a big group hug. "Yaya! We thought you were in America." Kukai said. "Yaya was until a month ago! Yaya couldn't call you cuz Yaya has no phone yet. And Yaya couldn't call you on her mobile phone cuz when Yaya went to the zoo, the mean monkey got Yaya's mobile phone! Waaah!" Yaya wailed.

"She's speaking in third person." Midori said. "Weird..." Kaori said. "Very weird." Kahoko continued. "Oka-san what's wrong? You're speaking in third person." Keiichi said.

"Oka-san?!" everybody screamed. "Oh, Keiichi. You're here. This how Yaya used to speak when Yaya was a guardian. And this is how Yaya speaks to Yaya's friends!" Yaya said.

Everybody was staring. "Oh, how stupid of Yaya. This is Yaya's son Keiichi." She introduced.

"Yaya, you are so the same, always forgetting to mention the important stuff!" Utau said. "You haven't changed a bit." Amu said.

Everybody started reminiscing about old times and something called Easter and Lulu. The kids were puzzled but kept quiet until…

"Rima-chii! You smiled!" Yaya exclaimed. Rima hid behind Nagehiko. "Nagi… Yaya scares me!" she wailed. Nagehiko sighed.

"First, when you hated me, you hide behind Amu to hide from me, now you hide behind me to hide from Yaya?" Nagehiko said.

The kids perked up. "You hated each other?!" Kaori exclaimed. She just found something new about her parents. "Yeah, they were like cats and dogs, always giving each other the death glare. There was a time it got so bad, Nagehiko started teasing Rima about being too short. And Rima teased him back about not having a chara. Because at that time Rizumu didn't hatch yet." Kukai explained. "They even got sent to the principal's office!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Really? Dad? An A student got sent to the principal's office?" Kaori said. "This is rich!" "No it's not. You will be telling no one young lady!" Nagehiko scolded. "Yes, we were young and inconsiderate. We didn't know anything about what we were doing." Rima agreed.

"We're not even finished with our story! After the principal's office they got along better. Don't know how, they just did. But the death glares continued until we were about your age. Nagi would always declare a glare contest. And Rima always won! When he'd go home, he'd rant about how frustrating it is to lose TO A GIRL! After ranting, he'd suddenly start naming her good points. Then he'd be in a daze then he'd stare of into space. He was a lovesick teenager with nothing better to do!" Nadeshiko laughed.

"And when Rima and I were going home together, Rima would keep on going 'What is wrong with that guy? He'd always declare a glare contest and then loses! I expect more from that Cross-dresser!" Amu said.

"Wait, cross-dresser?" Midori said. "Oh yeah. That was Rima's nickname for him because of his long hair. Back then it made him look like a girl! But that actually attracted girls and Rima actually got jealous one day. She actually sent her slaves to get away from her and find something better to do. Which she never does cuz she loves having them do stuff for her. It was hilarious! She faced him and told him to but out of her personal life. She didn't even know why she said that! She told Nagi that he's making her life miserable. Since Nagi already knew he liked- no loved Rima he decided to actually change schools! Rima cried her poor eyes out! Then Nagehiko saw her crying one day in the corner of the Royal Garden. The he asked what's wrong. Then she really broke down! She cried in his shirt and said 'Don't leave Nagi! You can't leave me! I really really like you and you can't leave me!'" Amu laughed.

At this time Rima and Nagehiko were bright red. "Please…" Rima said. "…stop" Nagehiko finished. "They're finishing each other's sentences again! Reminds me of the time we had the guardian meeting and they always finished each other's sentences. It was hilarious! Everything they said was always finished by the other. And at the end of the meeting they were so red, anybody could mistake them for a walking fire hydrant!" Utau laughed. At this point, everybody was laughing like hell. Even the kids.

"At times like this, we need the… drumroll please. FULL SPEED DASH!!!!" Kukai shouted. Then he grabbed all the girls (grownups) and ran so fast he was a blur "Kids run away before he gets you!" Nagehiko screamed. "There's no escaping when he's started." Amu screamed.

Midori, Kaori, Kahoko and Keiichi ran and ran but Kukai caught them and dragged them like all the others. When he finally stopped everyone was tired but Kukai wasn't.

As soon as everyone had their normal braeting pattern back, Midori said,

"Nadeshiko-san, may you treat my wound?" Midori asked Nadeshiko. "Sure, may I see it?" Nadeshiko asked. Midori opened the palms of her hands. There were scratches everywhere. "It really really hurts." Midori complained. "My, those are quite a number of wounds." Nadeshiko said.

"I think you can heal yourself." Amu said. "Kyara Nari first" Utau continued. It seemed like Utau knew where this was going.

After Midori Kyara Nari-ed Amu said, "Midori say Angel's Song. It will heal you and your friends anytime you need it." Amu instructed.

"Ok… Angel's Song!" Midori said.

A bright light surrounded Midori. Good thing Utau's Illusion was still in effect. When the light died down, Midori's Kyara Nari changed. Instead of Sky Blue, It was now white all over. And she had wings, like an angel. Midori looked at her wounds, they were all healed. But right after that Midori fainted.

"Midori, Midori what's wrong?" Amu said. "She must be drained. Healing yourself is not an easy ordeal." Utau said. "I'll take her home." Amu said. "You should and let her rest okay?" Yaya said. "Yeah." Amu replied.

Amu snapped her fingers and two men in black came from behind the building. "Carry her to the car." Amu instructed. The "men in black" carried Midori to Amu's "car" a.k.a, Limo.

When they got their "house" aka mansion, the bodyguards placed Midori in her room. "Sweet Dreams" Amu whispered before exiting the scene.

-X-X-X-

**The Next Day; Auditorium: Midori's POV:**

"We have a new activity for tomorrow evening. The board has decided on the theme and who should play. Look at the bulletin board for your assignments. That is all. Oh and Hinamori Midori, Fujisaki Kaori, Fujisaki Kahoko and Takahashi Keiichi, please see me in the board's HQ after the last period. Now _that_ is all." Kukai gave a flashy grin and a thumbs up then left.

"Who's the board?" I asked Kahoko. "Surprisingly, our parents." Kahoko replied. "What?!" me, Kaori and shouted quietly. "This cannot be good." Kaori mumbled. "Wait till you hear where the Board HQ is." Kahoko said. "Where is it?" Keiichi asked. "Nobody knows. We'll be the first and maybe the only students who get to see what's inside." Kahoko replied. "What?! That is so cool." Keiichi said. "But knowing my mother, it's gonna be purple and Japanese looking." Kahoko added.

-X-X-X-

When we got to the bulletin board our names weren't there. We were relieved and suspicious. That must be why the board wants to see us. But we didn't care.

-X-X-X-

**Classroom; After Last Period; Midori's POV:**

"The board HQ is this way." Utau said. We picked Kahoko up from her classroom then headed to the… basement?!

What the heck are we doing here? "Follow me and don't get lost or left behind." Utau instructed.

Man, the basement is so big! It was like a maze in here.

We passed through many items. There were old jack-o-lanterns, Christmas trees, school decorations and lots and lots of junk.

Utau-san stopped in front of an old wooden door. The sides' decoration was everybody's chara's symbol, including ours. "What are these?" Kaori asked. "Door of Shugo Charas. It was handed down from the founding king of the guardians. Every time a person in Japan gets a new chara, their symbols appear here." Utau explained.

Suddenly the top right corner of the door glowed and there appeared… glasses? Under those glasses read- Kouyama Ai; be more intelligent. Then the writings disappeared but the symbol remained.

"Only people with Shugo Charas can enter here. Find your chara's symbol. Let your chara touch it. A shape of a hand will appear beside it. Place your right hand there. The door will open and you may enter. We'll go one by one, Keiichi, then Kahoko, then Kaori, then Midori, then me. Start now." Utau instructed sternly. We nodded and Keiichi went first.

He found his symbol and let Kai touch it. His symbol glowed and the shape of a hand appeared beside it. He put his hand there and the door opened. He stepped in and the door closed.

The same thing happened for the rest of us. But the thing was Utau's was on a different panel and for her, a different more extravagant door opened.

When she stepped inside with the rest of us, we gave her confused looks. "Shugo Chara Council." She said bluntly.

We took a look around the room. It was purple as expected and it did look Japanese. Kahoko sighed. "Did mother design this?" she asked Utau. "No. When we decorated it Nadeshiko was in Europe for a business trip so her brother did it." Utau answered. "My dad did this?!" Kaori screamed. "I'm right here you know." A voice said from deeper inside the room. "Oh no I'm in trouble." Kaori mumbled.

We moved deeper inside the purple chamber. The deeper we moved the louder we heard voices discussing something about X-eggs and ____ (I don't know what their new enemy's company should be. Give me good choices please!). Our parents were sitting on a long wooden table. On the table, there were snacks, lots of snacks, cookies, cupcakes, brownies, cakes and candy.

"Take a seat kids." Kukai said pointing to empty seats near the middle of the table. "And have some snacks." Yaya-san added in a really hyper voice. I heard Keiichi sigh. And it seemed like I wasn't the only one who heard him because Kaori, Kahoko and I were stifling our laughter.

We took our seats and got some snacks. Once we took a bite, our faces lighted up. "Who made this?" I asked. "Me and Nagi did." Nadeshiko-san said.

Here comes the stifled laughter. All four kids were stifling our laughter. "I knew dad could cook but not bake such delicious cookies." Kaori whispered to me. I nodded.

I knew that too. I knew Rima-san couldn't cook so Nagi-san cooked their meals, but really a guy baking? Hilarious!

The adults gave us confused glances. We stopped our laughter and put on serious faces.

"Anyways, the reason why you all are here." Oka-san said. "For our activity tomorrow, you four will be participating in a protection project." Kukai said. We gave him confused looks. "Something bad is coming. And it is targeting this school. We don't know when or where it will strike, so we want you to keep a lookout for anything suspicious." Utau-san said. "You will do this in recess, lunch break and dismissal until we know how to stop this thing." Rima-san added. "Ok… but what exactly is this thing?" Kahoko asked. "All we know is that this thing is complete and total darkness surrounded by X-eggs and created by _____." Nadeshiko-san said. "Ok…" We said.

"Now let's get the party started!" Yaya said. "Huh?" We kids were confused. Party? Why? For what?

"Today's the days we defeated Easter. We've been fighting with that company for four years straight. Almost everyday we'd get attacked by them. Then we defeated them a few years back. Gozen died and the Boss gave up. We celebrate this day every year. You just didn't know about it." Nagehiko-san explained. "Oh…" we kids said.

"Charas had a big part in their defeat. So Charas have their own party in that little room over there." Utau said pointing to a tiny door in the corner of the room. That's when we noticed that all the charas were missing. "You should go join." I told Kei. "Should? They **have **to join!" Yaya-san said. "She's all game for this party." I whispered to Kahoko and Kaori. Keiichi was pushing Kai to the little door filled with balloons and dancing charas. "No way am I going in there." Kai was saying.

Rizumu flew up to him and said "Don't worry. There's a basketball court out back. I always ditch the party and just play basketball with Daichi. He's there right now." Kai nodded and flew with Rizumu to the back of the little party room.

There was a loud bang that made us turn around. Yaya had popped a party popper. "Start the party!" She screamed. "Boys get their own basketball party out back with the charas." Nagehiko told Keiichi and walked to where the charas went. Keiichi followed him right away. Utau turned on the stereo and a song I've never heard played. "What is this song? It's amazing." I said. "One of my old hits, Black Diamond." Utau said.

And with that the party started.

-X-X-X-

**Tomorrow's Activity:**

_Boom! Boom!_ The fireworks were blooming in the sky. Me, Kahoko, Kaori and Keiichi were at the gate of the school. We were in our Kyara Nari.

"Man, I wish we weren't on this Protection Project thingy." Keiichi complained. "But we need to protect everybody on campus." I said.

"But still. Can't we just join the party? I mean the Basketball Party yesterday was great and Kai had lots of fun too, but this party seems a tiny bit more fun than yesterday." Keiichi said. "And the party us girls had was fun too. I never knew Utau-san had so many old hits! My favorite was Meikyuu Butterfly." Kaori said. "Mine was Black Diamond." Kahoko said. "And mine was Heartful Song." I said. "But look, they have so many booths! They're gonna have more fun than we did." Keiichi said once more.

"Um… excuse me." A girl said from behind Keiichi. "I'm a junior and I was wondering, since you guys got to go to the Board HQ, could you tell me where it is?" she asked.

"Sure. It's inside the building. Just take the hidden elevator. Utau-san covered our eyes so we don't know where the hidden elevator is. But there is one that leads to a secret level in the school building." I said. She nodded and went away.

When she was far enough Kaori said "Woah! I knew you were good at lying, but not this good." "Yeah you totally fooled that girl" Keiichi agreed. "I think what you did was right. We couldn't tell her where the SCC room is." Kahoko said. "SCC?" I said. "Shugo Chara Council. I made an acronym for it." Kahoko replied. "Nice." Keiichi said.

Suddenly the girl came back and asked "Before I asked you where the Board HQ is, you were talking about a party with Souma-sensei and a Protection Project. May I ask what that was?" she asked. "It was nothing. Souma-sensei just treated us to ramen and Principal Souma had a game of basketball with Keiichi. And the Protection Project is none of your business. Okay?" I said threateningly but with a smile. She was too nosy for her own good.

She walked away feeling hurt. "Midori, you are so harsh." Kaori said. "It was none of her business. She was too nosy for her own good." I said.

We've been standing here at the gate for about 3 hours. Nothings happening.

Suddenly, everything froze. The people who were dancing and having fun froze in their place. The clock stopped ticking. Our parents ran to us.

"It's here! The darkness is here!" They shouted. Then a purple beam hit them. In a second they were out cold.

We ran and ran hitting the darkness with some attacks but none seemed to work.

"Siren's Song!" My musical notes hit it but did no damage. "Rhythmic Dance!" Kaori's didn't hit either. "Miracle Strings!" Kahoko's strings tied for 5 seconds but the X-eggs broke it. "Electric Shock!" Keiichi's zapped the darkness but the darkness engulfed it.

None of our attacks worked. Then I thought of something. I imagined blazing fire. "Fire's Song!" Light engulfed me and my Kyara Nari changed into the red blazing one. My fires hit the darkness and made the darkness shrink. My Kyara Nari went back to normal and my hands were fine. _Whew ,I thought I'd have burns again. _I thought to myself.

"Nice one Midori!" Kahoko said. "Thanks!" I called. Suddenly a purple beam was coming toward us. I jumped and dodged it. Kaori and Kahoko did too. But Keiichi was grabbed by it. It pulled him into the darkness and with that he was sucked into the darkness. "Keiichi!" I yelled. "Man, this is tougher than we thought." Kaori grumbled.

The darkness was gaining on us and we were tired. "Man, I'm stinking tired!" Kahoko said. Then she tripped on a rock and fell. She tried to get up but the darkness got to her first. She got sucked into it too.

"Kahoko!" Kaori yelled. I saw a tear slip down Kaori's face. "We have to evade it" I told Kaori. She nodded. The darkness shot a black beam at me. Kaori pushed me away and she got hit by it. "Kaori!" I screamed. I couldn't lose my best friend!

She was dragged into the darkness but before that she said "Hurry Midori! Run for it! I think it's after you!" Then she got sucked into the darkness.

-X-X-X-

So here we are, me running for my life. And worse I think I'm about to faint, but I have to keep on running. I tried to use my fire again but I was too weak.

I was getting scared. I was alone, running for my life. With no one to help me.

Then I did it. I tripped on a banana peel. Where did it even come from? I took a look around my surroundings. It seems like I was in the Throw-a-banana-peel-on-Principal-Souma booth.

Wait, what? Throw-a-banana-peel-on-Principal-Souma booth? That's why he smelt like bananas!

Anyways back to the topic, I tried to get up but I couldn't. I think I sprained my ankle or all my energy fell with me.

I just lay there waiting for my death when I felt someone scoop me off the ground.

I looked up to see my savior. I was surprised when I saw… "Otou-san?" I asked unsure. "Midori are you okay?" he asked. "I think, but why are you here? I thought you were in Australia." I said. "The darkness attacked me yesterday. I was worried and I came right away. I arrived tonight and ran here knowing something was wrong. Then I found you lying on the floor about to be sucked in by the darkness." He explained. "Ok…" I said.

"But now I need you to do something, something that will save everyone." He said. "Ok. What is it?" I asked him. "It's gonna take a lot of energy but we have to do it. Say Light's Miracle." He said. I nodded.

"LIGHT'S MIRACLE!" I shouted. Light engulfed me and when it died down, I was wearing yellow clothes. My top was a yellow tube and my skirt was yellow and one side was longer than the other. My shoes were yellow knee-high boots.

As if by instinct, I threw my hands I the air then made a circle with them, then a pentagon, then an octagon.

With one hand in the air and the other in front of my chest like in a praying position but with one hand only and with my eyes closed, I said, "Sudden light, engulf the black darkness. Let light shine upon those who were caught within the silent fire, and awaken those who were stunned by the purple ray. Let the miracle of light shine upon us all!" My eyes flew open as the process began.

My body ached. I guess I needed more energy for this, but I have to keep this up.

Light gathered on the palm of my raised hand then my eyes glowed a bright yellow. I threw the light ball at the retreating darkness. It hit it head on.

The darkness shrank and one by one my friends reappeared and the adults were conscious again.

Eventually the darkness disappeared and time was moving once again.

"Ikuto!" oka-san yelled when she saw otou-san. "I thought you wouldn't be back till next month!" she exclaimed. "The darkness attacked me yesterday. I was worried, so I came back right away. And just in time to save Midori." Otou-san answered.

"Midori! You were awesome!" Kahoko exclaimed. "You saw me?" I said unsure and pointing to myself. "Yeah, we could see everything from inside the darkness." Kaori said. "Yeah. I guess you were pretty cool." Keiichi mumbled.

-X-X-X-

"We now admit you to the Shugo Chara council as new members." My mother (who was the head of the SCC) said.

We were in the SCC council room and oka-san just admitted us into the council for doing what we did yesterday.

"Now, let's get the party started!' Yaya-san screamed hyperactive again. "Can we go to the basketball court?" Keiichi asked.

"No. You only use the basketball court when it's one of those girly parties. This is a party for everyone. So nobody's allowed to skip." Otou-san said with authority in his voice.

He caught the charas sneaking into the basketball court. "That rule also implies to charas." He said eyeing the charas.

And with that, I guess the party started again.

-X-X-X-

**Man this chapter took so long to write (YEP I'M LAZY! :P) I hope you peoples enjoyed it.**

**There's a poll on my profile see if you can vote! Please continue to support my stories. But also read my other stories on my profile.**

**-Kei-chan**


	4. Girly Talk

Hey everybody! I haven't updated in a long time I know, so I'm really sorry!

Please forgive me!

………………………………………….

"_We now admit you to the Shugo Chara council as new members." My mother (who was the head of the SCC) said. _

That was two days ago.

Nothing interesting happened. All we did was study which I thought was boring. I ace all of my academics.

Gym… if you call beating 5 boys who were against me in basketball good then yeah. (1 on 5) Man that was unfair, but I beat them anyways.

Music was my specialty too. I ace it every year.

So now I'm playing a stupid game I've played for more than 5 times and it was getting boring.

My celphone rang and I quickly answered it. "Midori do your homework." I heard my mom tell me.

I'm sure Mom was on the set of Rima's talk show, Girl Talk which only featured girls. (A/N: That means if I put Tadase there, he'll be a gay!)

"And here I thought it might be a friend." I mumbled "I already finished my homework about an hour ago."

"Good. Come here to the station right away and wear something decent. Like that green shirt with emeralds and pair it with some jeans." My mother said. "And bring Kaori make her wear something too. I already told Rima to make her wear something really good."

Then she hung up. I sighed. I went to my room to change. I searched my closet for the green shirt my mom was talking about.

My mom's fashion sense is the best you'll find around.

When she says decent, she means jeans and a punk rock shirt or something.

She's not like other moms who say 'Where the white long-sleeved dress for the fall formal.' No my mom says 'Where the short red spaghetti-strapped dress with lots of rubies.'

I finally found it on my never-wear rack.

Darn it. It was cute, yes but it was too revealing. I sighed and changed from my comfy t-shirt to the revealing shirt.

Once I finished, I called Kei that we were going out and she said "What are you wearing? It looks beautiful, yes but it's too revealing."

"I thought that too but oka-san said to wear it. (sigh)" "At least I get to see Hana." Kei mumbled.

I called my driver and told him to get the limo.

Then we drove to Kaori's house. I rang the doorbell and Kaori answered it.

"Let's go." I said. "Wait, let me call Hana. Hana! Come down already!" she screamed.

She was wearing a gold-colored shirt with flowers near the end of her shirt and jeans.

Hana walked down the stairs, which took really long.

I didn't know why she did that. She's a chara; she can fly.

When she finally got down she flew to Kaori's side. Why didn't she fly in the first place?

We got inside the limo and drove to the studio.

When we arrived our mothers rushed out and said "You're late!"

"Sorry, Hana took to long to descend the stairs." Kaori said.

"Anyways just get on set. Rima will be interviewing you. Answer the question in an honest way. And whatever you do, make it funny!" Oka-san said and pushed us to the make-up tables.

After we finished make-up, Rima-san said it was show time, so we took seats across Rima while the director counted down.

"5…4…3…" Then he signaled the 2 and 1.

"Hi everybody! We're here live on Girly Talk!" Rima said and went "Wassup!" (Like Yua-chan in episode 85)

"Today we have my and Singer/ Model Hinamori Amu's daughter, Kaori and Midori." Rima said and she pointed to us. We waved.

"Some questions, What do you think of the principal of your school, Souma Kukai a.k.a. Amu's and my old friend?"

The first question caught me off guard.

"I think he's sporty but pathetic." Kaori said. I looked at her. She smiled.

"I think so too. At the school festival, he was forced by some of our classmates to participate in a booth called Throw-a-banana-peel-on-Principal-Souma. He could've used his power over them and refused." I said.

"That's true." Rima said.

"Have you ever met our old friend Homori Tadagay? OMG! I meant Hotori Tadase?" Rima asked.

"No, but why do you call him Homori Tadagay?" I asked.

Rima-san rummaged through her bag like she was looking for something. "Here it is!" she cried.

She held up a picture showing a girl with blond hair wearing a skirt and holding down the skirt with a blush across her face.

"This is why. Believe it or not, this is a guy, Hotori Tadase a.k.a. Homori Tadagay." She said.

We gasped. "That's a guy?!" Kaori yelled. "Yep Hotori Tadase King's Chair of the Seiyo Elementary Guardians." Rima explained.

"Impossible, he looks like a prince more than a king." I said while waving my hand like swatting flies.

"One detail, if you say prince in front of him he suddenly goes: Mwahahahahaahaha! I am no mere Prince! I am King! I tell you, I am KING! You servants feed me, bring me my tea! And stuff like that. It was such a burden. The only way to stop it was to put a bucket on his head!" Rima said while portraying him.

And so the show went on with us talking about random things, until she said "Now we have another special guest, my niece, Fujisaki Kahoko who will give us a splendid performance!" Rima said.

Kahoko suddenly appeared from the side of the set. She was dressed in a traditional Japanese kimono.

She started dancing a beautiful Japanese dance.

The music was very slow. It made me want to sleep.

While she was dancing, a few men moved a drum set and a mic. stand into place. I wonder what that's for.

When she finally finished, she went back stage and came back with an electric guitar.

"C'mon Midori, Kaori, Super Generation." She said.

I nodded. I then realized what the drum set and mic. stand were for.

Me, Kaori, and Kahoko formed a band a few days after we met.

Kahoko played the electric guitar, Kaori played the drums and I vocalize. I occasionally play the piano.

Super Generation was a new song we wrote 2 days ago after the incident.

"Everyone, please listen to this song, we wrote it a few days ago. We hope you enjoy!" I said

"Let's go!" Kaori said and started playing the intro of our song.

Super Generation:

akane ni somaru kaze no sugao ni koe wo urumaseru  
risou bakari motometeta  
fuan gomakasu youni

kimegoto darake no  
usotsuki na hibi  
"kimi no kokoro doko ni aru no?"  
ichiban taisetsu na mono sagashi ni yukou  
Get Dream...!

hoshi no fune ni nori  
tsuyoku kogidasou  
kagayaku kumo wo nuke  
hateshinaku tsuzuku  
bokura no yume no umi  
arinomama de sugata de  
karei ni odoru tabi no STAGE

hadashi de sora wo kakemawaru youna  
sukoshi daitan de  
tobikkiri no SUTAIRU de  
shoubu kakete iin janai?

dareka no tame no "futsuu" no kago ni  
"kimi no egao honmono nano?"  
hakkiri kotaeru yo  
"mou,kikazattari wa shinai"

hikari yori hayaku  
niji no hata hiroge  
mayowazu tsukisusumu  
saikou no asu wa  
sou kamisama datte  
kitto souzou dekinai  
jiyuu no kaji wa kono te ni aru yo

kotaekirezu ni afureta namida  
"ganbatta ne" tte uketomeyou  
korekara jibun no koto "suki da" tte ieru kara  
I believe..

hoshi no fune ni nori  
ima wo tobidasou  
kagayaku tsuki sae mo koete  
hateshinaku tsuzuku  
bokura no yume no umi  
motto zutto tooku e  
ookiku iki wo suikondara  
atarashii koto hajimatteku  
kibou no michi ni owari wa nai yo

(just look in youtube, Super Generation by Nana Mizuki)

When we finished, clapping was heard, from outside the studio.

My mother went outside to check.

It turns out, our music could be heard from the outside, and a crowd had gathered.

Great now, how are we going to school tomorrow? This is going to be a problem.

"Don't worry, you won't get hurt by this little a crowd." Rima-san said.

Freaky, it was like she read my mind.

"SCC can read minds." Rima-san said.

"KYA!" I yelled.

Everyone gave me confused looks. GOD! We were still filming!

"I saw a mouse!" I said. Kaori screamed. "AHHH!!! I hate mice!" she said then cried.

"It's fine, it scurried away." I said.

She breathed a sigh of relieve and said "Ok… Phew."

Rima spoke up again "So, Kahoko, your mother is Fujisaki Nadeshiko, correct?"

"Yes. She usually tells me, 'Go to the studio and practice your dance!'" she said while portraying her mother.

It looked pretty scary. (It looks like how Nadeshiko chara changes)

"Your father?" Rima said. "He died in a car crash the day after I was born." Kahoko said, still in her cheery mode.

I looked at Kaori and Rima-san. They had the same face as me, petrified.

"Sorry." Rima said.

Suddenly, we heard stifled laughter, from Kahoko, my mother, Nagihiko-san and Nadeshiko-san.

"What's so funny?" Rima said irritated.

Nadeshiko-san and my mother came from backstage. They waved as they walked.

"I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Nice to meet you all." She said, trying not to laugh. "And I'm Hinamori Amu!"

"The truth is that was a joke! My father's in America, working on a big plan for water conservation." Kahoko said while rolling on the floor laughing. "You should've seen you own faces!"

"Kahoko you get up right now!" Nadeshiko said trying to be serious but she was laughing too much.

"Somebody get the monkeys off the set!" Rima exclaimed.

Of course everyone saw it as a joke because Rima was laughing too. So was Kaori and I.

"That was all the time we have for today. See next week on: GIRLY TALK! No everybody,

CHISSU!"

………………………………………..

And so that ends my boredom for today! Thanks for reading! Continue to support my stories please!


End file.
